


Pest

by orphan_account



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 'Spiders laid their eggs in me and fixed my car', Giant Spiders, Other, Oviposition (implied), Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: London's spiders are getting increasingly bold.
Relationships: OMC/Spiders, OMC/The Web
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Pest

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's me, I made an OC after bingelistening to The Magnus Archives. I actually have severe arachnophobia, so what do I do? Make my one OC attached to The Web! Makes for good kink content anyway.

It started with a house spider, in a crack in the dressing room ceiling, that David had seen and promptly killed, batting at it with a stiletto until the corpse fell. After a thorough check to make sure the little brownish carcass hadn’t gotten into his wig, he forgot all about it. Bigger fish to fry tonight than freaking out about a spider, after all, even though he  _ had _ put enough panic into it to commit Tiny Murder. Perfectly normal, though.

It was, then, a coincidence when he had to brush one off his arm before going out. David Stacks, or ‘Jupiter Werque’ on stage, couldn’t stand for distractions -- a small mercy, then, that he’d seen it sooner rather than later.

Another one, as he was packing up afterward. This was just getting annoying… how many spiders could one gay bar in London have? He shook this one off as well, figuring, well, maybe this was comeuppance for killing one earlier. Frustrated and mildly disgusted, he took his bag to his car and grumbled about pest control as he loaded it into the back. It was still dark out, dawn wouldn’t be for another few hours, and he didn’t have the energy to stay and party. So it was with a heavy heart that, after ten minutes of trying to get his car to start, he accepted that it just wouldn’t. And one in the morning was no time to call for a pickup. Defeated and exhausted, he slumped down against the tire and almost didn’t feel the shifting against his boot.

Looking up and into the alley before him, David rubbed his eyes at what he thought was something… glinting. He rubbed at them again, blinking a couple times for good measure, but the shine did not go away. It only got… bigger, and divided into more --  _ eyes _ , he thought out of nowhere -- as they came closer. Soon he was face to face with a maw as big as his head, clicking its pincers at him as he scrambled to the side to get away.

No luck, it turned out, as the tap-tap-tap of legs on the pavement rattled in his ears and something heavy and sticky enveloped his right leg up to the knee. When he made to scream, another hit his face, covering his mouth and forcing him to breathe through his nose. The  _ thing _ started to pull him bodily into the alley, and no matter how his fingers scrabbled at the ground, his own strength wasn’t enough to match the… 

Spider. 

He’d had just enough of  _ spiders _ today, he thought, and made one last heave to get away, easily overpowered by the massive beast, and could no longer find it in himself to fight. He went limp, the spider dragged him into the dark.

When his eyes finally adjusted he was faced with the eyes of the spider that had captured him, along with several other pairs. Really, he did his best not to panic. An impossible task considering the multiple giant spiders dangling right in front of his face, off in the corner of the alley on a giant spun web… The biggest one picked David up in its front legs, and while he tried not to think about how its little feet felt like  _ kitten paws _ , but if kitten paws were the size of his own decently-sized hands, and out of its body came sticky silk binding him to the center of it. His arms were bound behind him, making every one of his efforts to squirm and grab on to something useless. One of the smaller spiders climbed up onto the web with him, its body much more chitinous than the one that had put him here, and poked a hole with its foot into the webbing over David’s mouth. 

Well, he nearly screamed at the feeling of a spider leg between his teeth. 

Why shouldn’t he scream now? Surely someone was still awake this late at night, drunk bar patrons and their sober DDs trickling out of the pub, all available to come help… but for whatever reason, he didn’t. Not like he could have for much longer, as the spider in the web with him crawled up so its massive, round abdomen was right atop his face, something… shiny, like its carapace but in a different way… poking out, slowly descending upon him. 

He did scream, then, but it was cut off by the now arm-length appendage ( _ call it what it is _ ) entering his mouth, extending his jaw painfully as it forced its way past his teeth. It seemed to keep elongating, pushing down past his gag reflex and down his throat, distending the skin in a way that he could, sickeningly, feel.

He wasn’t entirely sure what happened after that, after it hit something or another that it shouldn’t have and he either blacked out or buried the memory, but as dawn broke David Stacks came around on the ground, sticky, nauseous, and exhausted. 

In his car, once he figured out how legs worked again, he tested the engine just to humor himself. It hadn’t worked last night, it wouldn’t work now. Except… the engine roared to life, leaving him heaving out a sobbing sigh of relief.


End file.
